


Pokemon. Of braindead idiots and other fucked up shit.

by DeadTreeHunter



Series: Pokemon The Green Brigade [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadTreeHunter/pseuds/DeadTreeHunter
Summary: Cordy, a guy aged 16, stuck in Floaroma in the Sinnoh region. Struggles as his notion of home is blurred by each passing day even though the city beholds many riches to him. He and a rag tag group, passionate about nature in it's every aspect travel north to Eterna to resquest the help of the local gym leader to fend of a band of poachers capturing pokémon.  But for who the fuck are they working anyway ?! Team Galactic got btfo didn't they ?





	Pokemon. Of braindead idiots and other fucked up shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader. Maybe you guessed it. I am not a native speaker, still I gave my best (under sleep deprived conditions most of the time). I wrote this fanfic for many reasons.  
> 1- I am bored  
> 2-Wanted to try something creative other than wargaming  
> 3-Practice my english and story telling skills  
> 4-Wanted to go deeper in some aspect of pokemon  
> So please, throw feedback and critique my use of the English language. Don't bother flaming the story, it is established to be a parody of some sort.  
> This story is INTERACTIVE.
> 
> You may ask yourself
> 
> "what kind of deranged person would do this shit ?" 
> 
> Answer is, I find it boring. So stick to the end where you can decide what route our beloved character has to go. 
> 
> Will the story make sense ? Will our characters crumble like a puffin under Dawn's foot in one of those creepy artworks ? Does Sinnoh depend on those teens ? How will I depict the daily life of trainers ? 
> 
> Answer: Whatever option is the most fun (for us readers, the characters are gonna suffer way or another)

Chapter 1: Seeds with no roots

It was a sunny day in Floaroma, plants and vegetables getting watered by busy gardeners, the flower fields dancing lightly to the rythme of the wind while wild combees tend to their own duty, trees giving many wild pokémons comfort under their shadow, this city is spreading it's seasonal aroma of springtime through the peacefull roads. But one inhabitant didn't quite catch that, for he is working in a flower shop located at the market place. A modest shop selling local crops and of course flowers, lots of flowers, like many other shops they traded with the villages to the south. Everything from healing ingredients to simple flower assortments thanks to Floaroma's reputation of having the most beautifull flowers in the region. 

“Paras, say something.” resonated in a dimly lit room. 

“Paras...paras”

“Sorry didn't meant to wake you up” 

Paras crawled from underneath the bed onto it and slowly walked towards his trainer's head. He stared at the ceilling and slowly moved his head to look at his pokémon. 2 black dots stared right back at him. He smiled a little.

“This worked when I was younger old pal, can't scare my like that anymore.”

He pat gently it's abdomen and took him under his blanket. Paras made himself comfortable under his right arm being part covered by the blanket. The young man sighed and looked at his paras.

“Perfect conditions huh ?” 

“Para~”

“Wished I could lay here forever”

The young man closed his eyes once more. 

Thump Thump

“Oh no”

Thump Thump Thump

“Not now”

THUMP THUMP 

“Fuck my life”

The door swung open. “Cordy my boy ! I got a task you...” The tall, brown haired man began to make an exaggerated choking motion. Cordy just starred, while he pivoted as he shout at the lower floor  
“Honey, there is a portal to the Great Marsh ! We gotta get the news !” 

“Real comedian today father” he muttered under his blanket. “Parrras” giggled

“Don't encourage him Paras” Cordy lifted himself up from the bed. “Task, you say father?” 

“Yeah, but first things first...” 

“Fu..” he opened the blinds 

A bright flash blinded the two who covered their eyes and let a small cry out of pain. 

“My eyes dad !”  
“Parraas !”

“So listen up, you gotta send this package to the flower shop of old lady Ivy.” His dad said while yanking off the blanket from his son. “So make yourself ready, breakfast isn't gonna wait for you while I'am around” and disappeared out of the room. 

Cordy and Paras just let out a big sigh. 

Cordy wore a pair of beige pants with his favorite matching light brown long sleeved shirt. He brushed his teeth after taking a shower and cowned afterwards his dark chocolate brown hair while Paras gives his best to wake his friend up by poking his feet repeatedly.  
He took the stairs, the first door in front of him led to the store, the one on his right, at the end of a small corridor let to the living room.  
He opened the door.

“Steamed Cordy, honey ! Special housemade reci...”  
DOING  
“Thanks mom” Said Cordy while taking his seat. 

The green haired woman wearing a red apron under her white dress turned towards his father while holding a metal soup ladle in her hand.

“Durian, stop messing around with your son.” She scolded him.

“OUCH that hurt ! I was just kidding Cornellia honey...”

“Well I am not.”

She tuned towards her son. “Sorry Cordy but we need you to take care of this package, I know it's your day off, but we got to unscrew some msitakes made our Supplier.”

“I got it mom...Old lady Ivy right. What is in it ?” He asked while eating his bread with rose jelly. 

“Some of our dried petals, she asked me to share some with her.” 

“Alright” Cordy said and stood up from the table.

“I'll be back soon, and don't open my windows please this time, I got a slight cold from last week.” He said before vanishing.

Cordy opened the front door of the store, carrying Paras in his shoulder, ignoring the pain as usual of it's small but sharp claws piercing in his back and neck.  
“Didn't knew we were a damn charity”  
Cordy didn't loose any time to get to his destination, ignoring the flowers and pretty colors of his city, taking the usuall shortcuts. He is walking besides the flower field, not paying much attention to it. He begins to see the pharmacy of old Lady Ivy from afar. He felt like throwing up at the sight of the building.

“Paras Paras” Paras poked at his cheeks.  
“Yeah yeah, in and out,don't worry” They won't get any of our mushrooms for charity  
A flock of starly flew past Cordy making him recoil.  
“Paraaa” Paras shielded his eyes with on claw.  
The flock flew towards the sun over the flower field while Cordy admired, for only a bit, the scenery.  
“Hmpf”  
He continued his errand toward the pharmacy.  
He nonchalantly walked into the store. He saw the neatly sorted wares in the shelves, creating some sort of boring color pattern in his eyes. The door closed behind him and made the typical sound of customers entering the store. But the sound didn't distract the young woman working at the counter who is chatting with someone he doesn't like at all.  
Cordy walked towards them, but after a few steps an old lady came out of an isle intercepting him.

“Oh Cordy how nice of you to bring us this” Said old lady Ivy in a very happy tone. 

“No problem Ivy”

“Always so serious Cordy...I got something for your familly in exchange for your hard work.” She said while disappearing behind the counters. 

The guy talking at the counter began walking towards Cordy, swinging his shoulder with every step. He wore bright red pants, a white high-collar shirt with big loose cuffs.

“Hey Cordy, that's no way to talk to Petal's grandma, you should try smilling more, even with your dead boring aura, you might absorbe her last years away like that.” He taunted while comming so close his bright blond hair greases Cordy's face.

“Parasss” Paras hissed at him

“I have no time for you city flower” He looked behind him “Try working with your hands for once if you wanna impress Petal.”

The girl behind the counter started to send death glares at Cordy. 

“Got a big mouth for someone you never see outside talking to people” He stung back

I'd rather tear your damn long hair out of your brainless skull Calliandre. Cordy thought.

“How about you...”

“Take this and send my greetings to your mother » old lady Ivy finished his sentence. And continued her work in the store. « Home made cough candy, heard you got a cold last week.”

Paras looked straight into Cordy's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> a) challenge that asshole
> 
> b) pussy out and return to the shop
> 
> voting is up until 1 week after this got posted. Don't be shy and vote. It's not like you got to write this crap anyway.


End file.
